


Absurd Little Drabbles

by absurdmagewrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Cheating, Crafttale Papyrus, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans/Swapfell Papyrus, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Seaswap Charon, Seaswap Papyrus - Freeform, Seaswap Sans - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus/Seaswap Papyrus, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Sans/Seaswap Sans, Swearing, Undertale Papyrus/Crafttale Papyrus, Unplanned Pregnancy, degrading, fellswap papyrus/swapfell papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdmagewrites/pseuds/absurdmagewrites
Summary: Sometimes I get an idea for a one-shot, or a small story, and this is where I'll put them. A lot of ship drabbles, but sometimes some just some friendship fluff.Any warnings will be at the beginning of the chapters!
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Vi has the Feels (Swapfell (KH) Sans x Seaswap Sans)

**Author's Note:**

> Vi realizes he's got the feels after he sees someone else flirt with Pass at a tavern.
> 
> 5 Pages/1660 Words 
> 
> **!Warning beforehand!**
> 
> Pass speaks in a very specific way that is plot relevant to the Seaswap story, however this can make him harder to understand, so in the chapters marked for Vi, and Pass, or Swapfell Sans x Seaswap Sans, his speech will be set up a certain way. You'll get what he's saying (meaning the version you'll understand) first, but underneath what he says, you'll get in brackets how he _**actually**_ says it. It's important to both me, and the creator of Seaswap (MessedUpEssy) that it's written this way, because it is important to Pass. Thanks everyone!❤❤
> 
> Seaswap Sans "Pass" belongs to [MessedUpEssy](https://messedupessy.tumblr.com/)  
> Plus the link to her [Seaswap](https://seaswap.tumblr.com/) blog!

Vi stomps his way down the darkened street. Night had long ago covered the sky, and now covered in twinkling stars. He was so annoyed that he could barely stand it, and couldn’t even take the time to enjoy the obvious beauty that was above him. Honestly, he really shouldn’t be alone at night like this, but he needed to get away, needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts. His feelings, and his jealousy. 

That...that stupid hussy! That slattern who had the audacity to flirt with someone who...who isn't taken at all. He knows this, Vi knows it, and it leaves the most sour taste in his mouth as he goes back to the ship. Tears prick his sockets, and he wills them away. There's no way he's crying over this. No way in hell! 

"VI!" 

He doesn't stop at that voice even though it makes his soul flip flop. In fact he speeds up a little to try, and get away, but no dice. He hates how Pass catches up with no effort whatsoever. Vi blames his shorter legs for slowing him down. 

"VI, WHERE YA GOIN'?" Pass asks, his tone casual, but has an almost excited look on his face. Vi huffs,

(“Vi whaur ye gaun?”) 

"BACK TO THE SHIP. YOU CAN LEAVE ME BE." he sneers, not at Pass, but at the mere thought of the woman back at the tavern they’d just left, "GO BACK TO YOUR TROLLOP." 

Pass moves so he’s walking beside Vi, and easily keeping pace with him. He places his hands behind his head as he moves, that gleeful smile still plastered on his face, 

“NAH, NOT INTERESTED, AND BESIDES, I’D RATHER BE WITH YE.” Vi hates how he loves that smile even when he’s annoyed, “SOMETHIN’ BOTHERIN’ YE VI? YA WANNA TALK ABOUT IT?”

(“Nah, nae interested, 'n' forby, i’d ower be wi' ye.”, “Somethin’ botherin’ ye Vi? Ye wanna blether aboot it?”) 

Vi growls out loud, and clear, “NO!” his tone definitely snappy. He doesn’t want to admit it. Doesn’t want to say it out loud because if he does then it’s real. 

He can’t say he’s fallen in love with Pass. 

It’s too hard, it’s too much. He can’t be in love with him, but as Vi sees that smile on the handsome skeleton’s face, he knows he has. Without a doubt, he is irrefutably, and undeniably in love with Pass. Never in his life has he met someone like him. Pass is fun, he’s witty, and clever. Stars, and smart too. He’s so damn smart. Each day he’s impressed more, and more by him, and each day he falls a little more in love with him. Perhaps it was inevitable? The two of them just seemed to click, and yes, the two of them were currently engaged in a sexual relationship which probably didn’t help matters. Vi had been looking for comfort, and he’d sought it out in Pass in a way he’d never done with another person. How was he to know he’d fall in love?

Vi grits his teeth, and continues on stomping his way down the street back to his temporary home, those tears once again threatening to fall. He can’t stand this. He wants to desperately just tell Pass his feelings, but his fear stops him. The fear that if he tells Pass, and they get together that it’ll be destroyed if somehow he’s sent back to his own time. The thought of that happening even now hurts his soul so much. It aches so painfully, he wants to grab his chest, but refrains. The fact that Pass has affected him so much without them even being together is a problem. He needs to get away, but that’s kind of hard when said skeleton is still following him home.   
  
“ARE YA SURE?” Pass speaks up again, and Vi curses just how much his voice is endeared to him. Stars, he loves hearing it, “YE SEEM A BIT TROUBLED, AND PERHAPS I CAN HELP?” he’s got this teasing little grin that has Vi flushing a bit. 

(“Ur ye sure?”, “Ye seem a bawherr troubled, 'n' mibbie ah kin help?”) 

Grumbling, he just keeps going, trying his best to ignore the other skeleton, but it’s so damn hard. Whenever Pass is around, all Vi wants to do is stare at him, but right now he knows it’s such a bad decision. If he does, he’ll spill his soul to him, and he can’t do that. However, as they reach the ship, he turns to Pass to tell him he wants to be alone, but stops, unable to get it out. All he can do is just look at his face, and that pain in his soul returns. Looking away, Vi finally finds himself murmuring, 

“I JUST...I DON’T…” he sighs, his voice feeling so shaky, “I DON’T LIKE...SEEING YOU WITH OTHER PEOPLE.”

Pass blinks, his teasing smile changing to a softer one, and he takes on a more serious air about him. Another thing to impress Vi. He just seems to so easily adapt to whatever situation he’s in. 

“IS THAT SO?” Pass takes a step forward, and gently turns Vi’s skull so he’s looking at him, not the ground “WELL, I CAN CERTAINLY STOP, ALTHOUGH I HAVEN’T SLEPT WITH ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN YE SINCE WE BEGAN WHATEVER THIS BE, BUT SURE I CAN DO THAT.” Vi’s shocked. He...hasn’t had sex with anyone other than him since they started this little friends with benefits thing? Why? Why’d he do that? “BUT I NEED YE THA BE HONEST WITH ME VI...WHAT DO YE WANT US THA BE?”

(“Is that sae?”, “Weel, ah kin certainly stoap, althoogh ah haven’t slept wi' a'body else ither than ye sin we began whitevur this be, bit sure ah kin dae that.”, “Bit a'm needin' ye tha be honest wi' me vi...what dae ye waant us tha be?”) 

To be together. 

That rings clearly in Vi’s mind as he stares up at Pass’s face. A sort of sheepish feeling rises within him knowing Pass has only had sex with him the last few months, and feels silly for his storm off. However, right now he needs to focus on what he’s going to say to Pass. He does want to be with him. Stars, he wants that more than anything, but he’s so scared. 

He can’t say it. He just can’t. 

Part of him hates himself in this moment, so unable to express his obvious love for the monster in front of him. Just do something! Anything! These two things keep racing through his mind, as he takes in every inch of Pass’s face. No matter what he does though, he can’t get himself to say it, his expression crumpling a little, and finally he does the first thing he can think of. Moving forward, he gets on his tip toes a little, and presses a kiss against Pass’s mouth. 

Pass is quick to put his arms around Vi, pulling him against him. Vi sucks in a breath through his nose at the motion, and his own arms come up to wrap around Pass’s neck. The kiss is sweet, and full of gentle passion. He desperately tries to pour all his love into it, and wills Pass to feel it. To know how much Vi cares for him. As they pull away however, Vi flushes, still in Pass’s arms. His own arms move down to rest against the other skeleton’s bare chest. 

“I...I APOLOGIZE. THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, I SHOULDN’T HAVE. I-”

Pass interrupts him by chuckling, and pulling him into another quick kiss, “I NEVER MIND YER KISSES, VI. IN FACT, I REALLY ENJOY ‘EM.” Pass gives him a squeeze, “YE DON’T NEED THA TELL ME RIGHT NOW, VI.” he murmurs, his gaze so damn soft it has Vi melting against him, “I UNDERSTAND THAT YER NOT READY, BUT EVENTUALLY, I HOPE YA WILL BE, BUT TAKE YER TIME.” his grin grows, “I AIEN’T GOIN’ ANYWHERE.” 

(“Ah ne'er mynd yer kisses, vi. In fact, ah pure gilravage ‘em.”, “Ye don’t need tha tell me richt noo, Vi.”, “Ah ken that yer nae duin, bit eventually, ah hawp ye wull be, bit tak' yer time.”, “Ah aien’t goin’ anywhere.”)

“I…” Vi breathes, but decides that maybe it’s just best to leave it there. Pass is being understanding, and stars, Vi couldn’t love him more than he does in this moment, “PASS, THANK YOU.” 

Pass smiles, and carefully let’s him go, but not before he presses a sweet kiss against Vi’s cheek, 

“OF COURSE, VI. TAKE ALL THE TIME YE NEED.” 

(“O' coorse, vi. Tak' a' th' time ye need.”) 

Letting go fully, Pass turns to go towards the ship again. Vi watches him, and finds he needs to give Pass something. Just a small gesture to show that he means something more to Vi than just a friend, and he thinks he knows just what that thing can be. 

“SANS.” he whispers, and Pass stops, turning towards him curiously, “MY NAME,” he makes a few steps towards Pass, “IS SANS.”

Pass blinks, and Vi watches as his words sink in. A large smile blossoms on Pass’s face, and an absolutely adorable chuckle comes from him that has Vi’s soul flip flopping. The skeleton he loves so, holds out his hand to him, 

“WELL THEN,” Pass’s eye lights twinkle in the starlight coming from above, and Vi feels his breath catching a little at the sight, “LET’S GO HOME, SANS.”

(“Weel then, let’s gang hame, Sans.”)

Flushing at hearing Pass say his name for the first time, Vi hurries over to clasp the hand offered. The two begin walking the short distance to the ship hand in hand. While he wasn’t able to say it this time, he knows that next time he’ll get there, and until then, Pass would be here. 

Always. 

  
  



	2. First Meeting (Fellswap Sans x Swapfell Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black meets Rus for the first time. 
> 
> 11 Pages/4222 Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Papyrus "Rus" belongs to [MessedUpEssy](https://messedupessy.tumblr.com/) ❤

It had been a cold, miserable, rainy day when they’d met. 

The time was half past six in the evening, and the rain poured from the skies, making it seem even darker than it was that dreary evening. Fall had finally begun poking it’s head out as Summer began to slumber meaning the air tonight was cool, only exacerbated by the rain that drenched everything in sight. 

Black walked down the busy sidewalk, umbrella in hand to shield him from the rain, his coat successfully keeping the cool air out despite not feeling temperature the same as a human did. He was on his way home from work, which he normally took his own vehicle to, and from, but it was in the shop meaning he’d either have to take the bus, grab a cab, or walk. Black has always been very insistent that exercise was important, so he chose to walk. It was a longer commute because of that, but he enjoyed it more than he thought he would. 

He’s completed this walk a few times now over the last few days, and never once has anything out of the ordinary happened. Today was different. 

As he’s walking past a local bar with an alley next to it that the owner usually threw trash into, he hears something that makes him stop. A slight coughing, barely audible hits his ears. Turning, he can see it’s coming from that alley. Was someone sitting out in this rain? In this cold? He knows he should really leave it alone, but he doesn’t. Something is telling him he needs to investigate. It’s apparently the stupid part of his mind, but he follows it anyway. What he finds there, is something he definitely never would have expected. 

Hunched over, completely drenched, and looking very beaten up was another skeleton monster. He’s tall, extremely so. He had to be at least two feet taller than Black’s 5’1” frame, but still Black approached him. Stopping in front of him, he figures the other skeleton knows he’s here despite the fact that he’s got his face buried into his knees. Eye lights wandering, Black can see just how soaked this skeleton is. His orange sweater, and black sleeveless hoodie cling to his bones, while blood, and bruises coated him. Black honestly didn’t know which ones were old, and which were new. 

He should leave him alone. Should forget he saw him, but for some reason he can’t. Like when he’d come down the alley, something was urging him forward, and into doing something he normally wouldn’t. Moving his hand, he leans the umbrella forward until it covers this other skeleton, not himself. That gets the larger monster's attention, which snaps up to meet Black’s gaze. Seeing his face, Black’s breath catches. 

He looks very similar to his little brother. Sharp orange eye lights pierce into his own red ones, and those gold canines he has, glint from the streetlights glow. Black can see the differences though. More scars littered his face, and an underbite that pushed two very large, sharp looking bottom canines over his upper teeth proved this wasn’t his little brother. 

The stranger just stares at him, and says nothing, but his eye lights flicker between the umbrella, and Black’s face. He probably doesn’t understand why Black’s doing this. Black himself doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. He barely recognizes his own voice as it comes from his mouth when he asks, 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN THIS FILTH, AND IN THE RAIN?”

That has the other monster's head tilting, and at first Black doesn’t think he’ll answer, but is delighted to hear when he does, but not with the response, 

“cause it’s where i belong. in th’ trash.” 

Black’s soul lurches at his answer, aching at the thought that someone who looks like his brother, the brother he misses so desperately since he moved out thinking they’re trash. However, this skeleton doesn't seem all that put off by calling himself trash. It's almost as if this is normal for him, and this hits Black deeply. He knows that feeling. That feeling of unworthiness, that self loathing, and wishing that anyone, or anything might make it stop. Humming, Black crouches a little so he's not standing over him anymore, and holds out a hand to him, 

"MY NAME IS BLACK. MAY I ASK YOURS?" 

"what's it to ya?" he asks, not in a vicious manner, but in a more curious way,

"IS IT SO TERRIBLE FOR ME TO KNOW YOUR NAME?" he counters, 

"nah, jus' wanna know yer motives. why are ya here? what do ya want?" 

"I WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME." 

He chuckles this raspy laugh like he smokes a lot, and just stares at Black. It gets to the point where Black doesn't think he's ever going to tell him his name when finally he hears, 

"rus." 

Black blinks in surprise, but gathers himself quickly, ,

"RUS?" 

"mmhmm." he nods, propping his chin up on one of his hands that's so soaked that water dripped from his extremely scarred fingers. 

He still has made no attempt to shake Black’s hand, so with a sigh he stands back up. Black can see how Rus apparently expects this, and doesn't look the least bit surprised. It’s as if he's used to people talking to him, becoming invested, and then abandoning him. This doesn't sit well with Black. 

“WHERE DO YOU LIVE?”

“why?”

“I’M TRYING TO FIND OUT IF YOU HAVE A PLACE TO STAY. THAT’S ALL.”

Rus motions with his other hand, “yer standin’ in et darlin’.” 

Another thing that doesn’t sit well with Black. He knows this is all because Wolf left, because he’s lonely. Rus looks so very similar to his little brother, but Black can already tell they’re very different. Rus reminds him more of himself. Of having given up on yourself, and hating who you are completely. It’s this reason, and not the similarities to his brother that has Black holding out his hand to Rus once more, 

“COME WITH ME.”

“darlin’ we don’t gotta go anywhere for me tha suck yer dick, i can do that ‘ere.” 

Black doesn’t pull his hand back, and just motions with it for Rus to take it, “I DON’T WANT YOU TO SUCK MY DICK. I’M OFFERING YOU A PLACE TO SLEEP FOR THE NIGHT.” 

Now Rus is the one who looks surprised. He moves his head off that hand he had it on, and just stares at Black. This goes on for a few minutes, but Black doesn’t budge. He just keeps his hand held out for Rus to take, and after another minute, or two, he does. Without a word, Rus reaches out, and places his freezing, soaked hand into Black’s warm one. With little effort, Black easily hoists him into a standing position, and does indeed find out that Rus is a good two feet taller than him. While that’s irksome, it’s to be expected. Black is on the short end of the spectrum for height. 

Having now gotten Rus to his feet, Black motions for him to follow, and starts walking back out of the alley. Rus follows, and Black makes sure to keep the umbrella over the two of them. This causes them to have to walk quite close to one another, but it doesn’t seem like Rus is all that perturbed by it, and just walks beside Black with his hands in his pockets. They walk in silence all the way back to his house, a pretty little two story just outside of town. It’s a bit of a walk, but Rus didn’t seem to mind, and had just followed along behind Black the whole way. 

Black shuts the umbrella, and shakes it out once they’re safely under the porch’s canopy just before unlocking the door. He shoves it open, and motions for Rus to enter. He does without protest, but stops just a little ways into the foyer, and waits for Black to shut the door, locking it behind him. Slipping off his shoes, he breezes over to put his coat on the hook, 

“YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR SHOES THERE, AND FOLLOW ME.” 

Rus following his instructions takes off his boots, and follows him into his home, Black can hear the slight squish from his drenched socks as he follows behind, and can’t believe just how completely soaked Rus is, or how he just didn’t seem to care about it either. Not to mention how beaten up he is. It’s baffling to Black, and he makes a mental note to let Rus shower to clean up that blood, and hopefully soothe some of those bruises.

Walking through the foyer, and into the living room next to it through a wide archway, he heads straight for the stairs off to the left. Going up, he immediately strides towards one of the spare bedrooms upon reaching the landing, or what is now a spare bedroom off to the left of the hallway. His bedroom, the master bedroom is off to the right, but he won't be letting Rus in there tonight. The room he does end up entering is...used to be Wolf’s room. Until now, it had hurt too much for Black to enter, and know his brother no longer inhabited this room. He could even still pick up his scent a little inside it since it’s been such a short amount of time since he’d moved out. He desperately misses having Wolf live with him, but he understands that his brother has found the people he loves more than anything, one of those people even being...being his best friend, Wine. Someone Black himself adores, and the other this guy who was all smiles named Pass. Black respected their relationship, but that doesn’t mean he wanted Wolf to leave, and it can’t mean this doesn’t hurt. 

Going into the room, he ignores all the left behind items, and furniture, striding instead towards the dresser. Opening it up, he pulls out some clothing his brother forgot, and sizes them up. They’d been way too big for Wolf, who infuriatingly never checked sizes when buying clothes, which hopefully this means they would fit Rus who was a bit taller than his brother. Turning around, Black offers them to Rus, 

“THESE SHOULD FIT. YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THOSE SOAKED CLOTHES.” 

Rus grabs the clothing, and holds them while Black points back out the door into the hallway, 

“THE BATHROOM IS ACROSS THE HALL, YOU CAN SHOWER THERE, AND CH-”

Black cuts himself off, since Rus has decided he doesn’t need privacy to start getting undressed. Nope, he’s perfectly happy to begin taking his clothes off right in front of him, and has already begun by taking off his pants, his entire pelvis now visible. A noise of flusterment, and surprise escapes Black who without another word hurries from the room. Raspy chuckling follows him, and Black knows that Rus was wanting to get that rise out of him. Of course he got a rise! He wasn’t even wearing any underwear! 

Stomping across the hall, a harsh tsking escapes Black as he goes, a ball of flusterment. The feeling that this guy is going to push his buttons is becoming stronger, and stronger with each moment that passes as he himself goes to change into something more comfortable than his suit. It’s a nice suit, but he’d rather relax in some nice jeans, and a sweater. As he’s pulling the sweater over his head, he can hear the shower begin, and relaxes knowing Rus decided to take up his offer of showering. Having all that blood, and filth on him can’t be comfortable, but Black has the sneaking suspicion he only showered because he’d had it pointed out to him. Black would say he did it to be polite, but he also gets the inkling that this guy doesn’t really care much about that. 

Now dressed, Black goes back downstairs, and into the kitchen to begin cooking something for the two of them to eat while also hoping to forget that he just saw Rus’s partly naked. He’s a total stranger to Rus, and he just without warning, took his pants off! Black can’t even imagine doing something like that, and begins pulling out all the things he needs to cook. By the time he’s started cooking, and gotten into the swing of it, Rus comes wandering into the room. Black spares him a glance, and is pleased to see that Wolf’s clothes fit while also seeing that Rus looks much cleaner now that the blood is gone. The bruises don’t look too bad either. Some are definitely new, while others much older meaning he’s been beaten up numerous times lately. Just another thing that doesn’t sit well with Black, but that he doesn’t bring it up, and instead just chooses to focus on something else, 

“THEY FIT WELL.” he comments on the clothes, and Rus hums, pulling the borrowed sweater away from his body a bit, 

“i gotta say darlin’ ‘m a bit confused as tha why ya got these clothes in th’ first place.” Rus’s gaze returns to him, and he gives Black a cheeky shit eating grin, “did ya pick me up tha replace someone by any chance?” he saunters over, getting extremely close to Black, eventually cornering him with his back against the counter. Rus places his arms on either side of him, and leans down to be more level with him. Black doesn’t shrink away, and doesn’t cower. He isn’t afraid, and he gives Rus a bit of a glare, wondering if that’s his intent. Rus on the other hand still just has that grin on his face, “a lover perhaps? or maybe…” he sticks out his tongue, and Black can see those piercings he has, a stray thought of what they’d feel like against his own tongue has him nearly blushing as he shoves it away, “that person in those pictures in yer livin’ room.” he licks one of his golden teeth. Black scoffs,

“NO, AND THAT “PERSON” IS MY LITTLE BROTHER, WOLF. HE RECENTLY MOVED OUT, AND THOSE ARE HIS CLOTHES THAT HE LEFT BEHIND.” 

“little brother, huh?” he tilts his head, that smile growing, “well, i ain’t one tha judged.”

Black narrows his sockets, “AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

“no need tha get upset.” he chuckles, “ya wanna fuck yer brother, ain’t nothin’ wrong with et. i’m perfectly happy bein’ his replacement. me cunt, and dick are for ya tha use howeva ya wish.” 

Now that’s something Black hadn’t been expecting. His sockets widen, “WHAT? NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR!” he protests, “I JUST...WANT TO HELP.”

“help, huh? help yaself tha me body? is that et?” 

“NO. I JUST COULDN’T STAND WATCHING YOU LOOK SO PATHETIC IN THAT ALLEY, AND I DON’T WANT TO FUCK MY BROTHER! HE’S MY BROTHER, FOR FUCK SAKES!”

“keep tellin’ yerself that darlin’. just know,” he grabs Black’s hand, who is a bit too stunned from the conversation he’s found himself in to pull it away, and he brings it to his chest, pressing his hand against it, “me body is for ya tha use in any way. i welcome et.”

Black yanks his hand away from him, “THAT’S NOT WHAT I WANT!” he barks, “I’VE OFFERED YOU A PLACE TO STAY, THAT’S IT. YOU CAN EITHER ACCEPT MY HOSPITALITY, OR YOU CAN LEAVE. IT’S YOUR CHOICE, RUS.”

Rus seems to mull over his words for a moment, and appears to come to some conclusion since he pushes himself off the counter away from Black, 

“i’ll stay.”

Black nods, “GOOD. NOW SIT DOWN, AND LET ME COOK, OR YOU’LL GET NOTHING TO EAT FOR DINNER.” 

Rus chuckles, and backs off, his hands raised in a playful surrendering manner, heading to the little breakfast nook nearby to take a seat. He throws himself into the chair with little care, and throws his feet up on the table. Black’s socket twitches at that, but he just leaves it be figuring it was more of a hassle to attempt to get Rus to behave. He seems the type to just be a brat for the sake of being a brat, so Black opts to continue cooking instead of that headache. Besides, it’s actually nice getting to cook for more than just himself. Honestly, he’d begun to slip a little, and was eating a lot more take out than he should. Cooking again, especially for someone else feels good. 

“whatcha makin’?” Rus asks from the table, looking genuinely curious. Black begins to smile. That’s a cute look for Rus, 

“GARLIC ROSEMARY PORK CHOPS, SOME MIXED VEGETABLES, AND RICE.” 

“sounds like a lotta work.” 

Black laughs, “NOT AT ALL. IT’S QUITE SIMPLE. I COULD EVEN TEACH YOU IF YOU’D LIKE.” 

“if i did that, then ya wouldn’t be cookin’ fer me anymore, an’ i wouldn’t be able tha watch yer fine as fuck ass movin’ ‘round th’ kitchen.”

Black rolls his eye lights, “ARE YOU GOING TO FLIRT WITH ME ALL NIGHT?”

“was plannin’ on et, yup.” 

“OF COURSE YOU ARE.” he sighs, and shakes his head, but finds his smiling widening despite himself. 

It’s hard, but he manages to concentrate on what he’s doing, and cook a full meal for the two of them in spite of all the flirty comments Rus keeps throwing his way as he does. Black’s a good host, and he’ll be damned if he lets Rus go hungry. Yes, he’s a stranger, and a stranger who seems to really want to fuck him for whatever reason, but he will make sure he’s given the utmost hospitality in his home. Black doesn’t even know why he’s not just taking the opportunity to fuck him. Whenever he goes out looking, and someone throws themselves at him, he’ll fuck them no problem, but for some reason something is stopping him from having sex with Rus. Maybe it’s the similarities between him, and Wolf, or maybe it’s because something is telling him Rus isn’t a casual fuck. He’s...different. Special, in some way. 

He begins plating up their meals, still a bit distracted by his thoughts, and brings it over to the table, “I’LL GIVE YOU YOUR MEAL ONCE YOUR FEET ARE OFF MY TABLE.” he sighs as he’s walking over. Another chuckle comes from Rus, but he pulls his feet off the table without a fight which surprises Black. Not wanting to waste the good fortune of Rus choosing to not make a flirty comment, or be a brat, he sets the food down in front of him. 

Rus doesn’t even wait for Black to sit down, and digs into the meal. Now, the reason for his compliance makes sense. He was hungry. Very hungry by the looks of it. Black hadn’t even thought about how hungry Rus might’ve been, but as he sits down, and begins his own meal, he can see just how famished he is. He wolfs down his meal, almost like it’s his last one, but Black can see that he likes it, or it seems like he does which makes him smile while he eats his own food, 

“GOOD?”

“yeah, didn’t think ya’d be that good of a cook if ‘m honest.”

Laughter bubbles from Black, “I’M PLEASED.” he motions with his fork, “DID YOU WANT MORE?”

Rus doesn’t even hesitate, “yes.”

Extreme pride wells in Black’s chest as he stands up, grabs Rus’s now cleaned plate, and goes to give him more. This time he makes sure to put even more food than before since he appears to be so hungry. He hadn’t even thought about when Rus had eaten last which he should’ve. The guy was apparently living in an alley for fucks sake. Walking back, he hands the plate over to Rus, who takes it, and digs into it without a word. Black retakes his seat with a wide smile, and the two continue their meals. 

Normally, when he cooks there are quite a bit of leftovers since Black hasn’t gotten used to the fact that he now lives alone. He’s used to feeding Wolf, who eats like he’s three monsters, not this thin skeleton. Black’s never quite understood how Wolf can eat the amount he does, not exercise and still have that thin ecto he’s got. Blows his mind. Tonight however, there are none. Whatever he doesn’t eat, Rus does, and honestly he looks like he could eat more as Black begins the dishes. 

His new house guest just continues to sit at the table, and observe him although, Black can’t help, but feel that he’s just staring at his ass the whole time. That becomes evident when he glances at Rus from the corner of his sockets to indeed find the much taller monster with his gaze turned downwards. Not even 30 seconds after Black started looking at him though, Rus’s gaze snaps up to meet his, and his smile grows. Rus with his arm propped up on the table, and his head in his hand, gives Black this little wink. He knows Black knows he’s watching him, and he doesn’t care. This is the reaction it seems Rus wants which is for Black to keep looking at him, and to keep paying attention to him. 

For whatever reason, he keeps giving in too! It’s frustrating, but he can’t stop. All throughout the evening, Black keeps glancing over at Rus trying to be as subtle as he can, and each time Rus just smirks when he catches him, which he always does. It’s like he’s expecting something from Black, or that this is a game which becomes evident when he goes off to bed, and Rus follows him upstairs. Stopping at his bedroom door, he glances at Rus over his shoulder, and startles to find him nearly pressed up against him as he looks down at him, 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Black asks, turning around to look up at Rus. Stars, he hates that he has to crane his neck to look up at him. He’s so damn tall, this isn’t fair. 

Rus stares down at him a sort of cocky little smirk on his face, and Black wonders if he’s going to stand there all night, or if he’s going to try to rile him up again. Slight movement of his eye lights shows that Rus is looking over his face, lingering on the scars a bit over his left socket before eventually refocusing on Black’s eye lights, 

“jus’ sayin’ goodnight.” he rasps out, and giving him one last look, he smirks then steps away. 

A bit stunned, Black watches dumbfounded as Rus crosses the hall towards the spare room, he’d shown him earlier, and enters it. A rasping chuckle follows him as he goes, and Black realizes that Rus has gotten him once again. How does he keep doing that?! Tsking in a frustrated manner, Black opens his door probably a bit too roughly, and heads inside to go to bed. He’s careful to not slam the door though. He’s not giving Rus that. No way in hell. 

Black honestly sort of half figures he’s going to wake in the night to find Rus just watching him as he sleeps to rile him up, but it of course doesn’t happen. It was a ridiculous thought anyway. Why would Rus watch him while he sleeps? It’s preposterous. Yes, he’s a bit forward, but there’s no way he’d do that. Feeling a bit guilty for even thinking it, Black now resolved when he wakes that morning decides to try to have a nice chat with Rus. Maybe over a really nice breakfast, the thought of getting to cook for two people again filling him with excitement. 

However, after he’s showered, gotten dressed, and gone downstairs he finds Wolf’s borrowed clothes sitting on the couch. Seeing it makes him stop, a sort of sick feeling filling him and immediately has him turning around to hurry back upstairs. Barreling into Wolf’s old room, he indeed finds that Rus isn’t there, and the bed barely disturbed. Did he sleep at all? Concerned, Black checks the rest of the house, even his own bedroom to see if the tall monster might just be elsewhere, and had changed back into his own clothes after Black had cleaned them last night. It’s a futile search since of course Rus has left. Black doesn’t know why he’s so disappointed to find him gone, but he is, almost desperately so. All the guy did was flirt, stare at his ass, and rile him up all night, but for some reason he’s saddened to find him gone so suddenly.

Going back to the living room, Black sighs, his eye catching the clothes left. Figuring he’d better get them cleaned, he walks over to grab them, but notices a note. His soul flutters thinking that maybe Rus left him a note telling him thank you, or that he’d see him some other time. Picking it up with a smile, he turns it over, and immediately makes a noise of disgust that smile dying. All it says is, 

_ya looked real fuckin’ good sleepin’ last night darlin’_

God fucking dammit. 


	3. Jealousy and Love (Crafttale Papyrus x Undertale Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needle gets a little jealous of Papyrus hanging out with other people. 
> 
> 5 Pages/1430 Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crafttale Papyrus "Needle/Justice" belongs to [Catler00](https://catler00.tumblr.com/) ❤

"Back already?" 

Papyrus glances up from the floor that he'd been looking at as he slipped off his sneakers. When he does, he finds who he suspected would be there, 

"HELLO, NEEDLE. DID YOU HAVE A GOOD AFTERNOON?" he asks, pleasantly even though he knows what's going to come afterwards. 

For some reason Needle, his friend, the demon he'd accidentally summoned, and subsequently entered into a contract with because why not, was acting a little strange lately. Whenever he'd go out with just Undyne, or Frisk, maybe even Sans which normally when it's just Sans, Needle tags along too he seems...well, he seems jealous! Every time Papyrus comes home, he tries to push his buttons, tries to make him doubt his friendships, and relationships. He doesn't know why Needle feels the need to do this.

Doesn't he know Papyrus already loves him?

"It was satisfactory." Needle replies calmly, but Papyrus can see something’s itching under the surface, "Why are you back so soon?" 

Papyrus having now taken his shoes off, meanders into the home he shares with both Sans, and Needle, 

"BECAUSE UNDYNE NEEDED TO GO TO WORK. WE'D ONLY PLANNED TO HANGOUT FOR A LITTLE WHILE." 

"Are you sure that is the reason why?" 

Papyrus stops just inside the living room, and turns to Needle who's giving him a raised brow look,

"WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?" he asks, carefully. He knows Needle is trying to wind him up by playing on Papyrus’s need to be liked. To be loved, and have friends. Normally, Papyrus brushes it off, but for some reason Needle is trying his patience today, 

"I have just noticed that your time spent with her has gotten shorter as of late. Is everything alright?" his tone shows an innocent question, but it's not innocent. He's playing with Papyrus, and he doesn't know why. 

"SHE'S BUSY, NEEDLE. SHE'S CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD." 

Papyrus turns to go to the kitchen to start dinner for Sans, Needle, and himself, although Needle usually ate very little. Needle follows him, and suddenly Papyrus hears him in his ear, his friend whispering,

"Are you sure?" 

Papyrus freezes. He hates that he's doubting Undyne right now, he hates that Needle feels he has to do this for whatever reason. Maybe he's bored, maybe he's come to hate Papyrus, and wishes his contract would end, or maybe...maybe he actually cares? That he's jealous of the time he spends with Undyne, but Papyrus loathes to assume, and wishes Needle would just tell him what's wrong, but he knows he'll have to pull it out of him,

"YES." he responds, but his own tone conveys doubt, which Needle, of course jumps on immediately,

"You do not sound sure." he's still whispering in Papyrus’s ear, almost like he’s the little devil on his shoulder, which isn't too far off since he is a demon, "Perhaps she has grown tired of you." 

His back is towards Needle, with his friend sort of leaning over him to whisper these little insecurities of his into his ear, so he's unsure if he's able to see Papyrus’s expression, but if he knows Needle, he's seen it. The complete, and utter questioning, and confused look he makes at hearing his own fears being voiced,

"SHE HASN'T." he argues, still not looking at Needle, 

"Are you sure?" he pushes back, his voice like silk as it snakes into Papyrus’s mind, and he feels himself slip,

"I...I DON'T...KNOW." Papyrus feels so small as the uncertainty creeps in completely, and he swears he can FEEL the smugness in Needle's next remark,

"How sad." 

He doesn't know why, he has no reason, but for some reason those two little words are what make Papyrus snap. He turns around, startling Needle, 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he asks in a pleading manner, "SHE'S MY FRIEND, DON'T DO THAT!" 

"Do what?" there's that fake innocence again, and for some reason Papyrus can't stand it today. Normally, he lets Needle get away with it, and finds it amusing, but perhaps he's tired, or something’s clicked he doesn't know. What he does know is this needs to stop,

"MAKING ME DOUBT HER...MYSELF! WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he asks, again, and this time Needle doesn't have an answer. The innocent look on his face sours a little knowing he's been caught, and he shrugs. 

Apparently, that's all his answer was going to be. Papyrus grabs Needle's hand, startling him again,

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT!" he implores with a small smile. Perhaps it's time Papyrus pushed, "DON'T YOU SEE?" 

"See?" 

Papyrus blinks in surprise, "YOU...YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED?" 

"Noticed what?" Needle sounds slightly irked now, 

"...THAT I LOVE YOU." 

The kitchen goes silent, with just Papyrus, and Needle staring at one another. Papyrus figures Needle might brush off what he's just confessed, or shrug. What he doesn't expect is to see Needle's cheekbones light up a multitude of colours, and for his sockets to widen. That’s new, but incredibly endearing. It also seems like Needle is malfunctioning as he sputters a bit, and backs away from Papyrus, but he’s still holding Needle’s hand which stops him. Smile growing, Papyrus steps forward to follow after Needle, bringing the demon’s hand to his cheek, and nuzzling his face into it, 

“I LOVE YOU, PAPYRUS.”

That does it. 

Needle snaps, and pushes Papyrus back against the counter, but he still has his hand on his face. Papyrus isn’t scared, not at all. With the tender way Needle continues to hold his face, there’s no way he’d be scared, 

“That is...that is not _fair_!” he snarls, looking so angry, but Papyrus knows better, “You cannot simply say that like-like it’s so easy!”

Papyrus grins at him, “BUT IT IS. I LOVE YOU, PAPYRUS.”

“Stop!” Papyrus can hear how those stitches on his mouth strain as he pretends to look angry due to how close Needle’s gotten in his slight distress, “How...how dare you make me feel this way!” 

“FEEL WHAT WAY?” 

Needle doesn’t say anything, faltering a bit at his words, and Papyrus knows now. He knows why Needle has been seeding doubts into his mind whenever he’s with someone else, and why he demands Papyrus’s attention the moment he’s home. His smile softening, Papyrus removes Needle’s hand from his cheek, and moves in towards him more which isn’t far. The demon seems like he wants to move away, and even takes a step back, but freezes when Papyrus wraps his arms around him in a loose hug. If Needle wanted out of it, he easily could get out, but he doesn’t. He’s just frozen, 

“IT’S OKAY.” Papyrus murmurs, pressing his face into Needle’s shoulder, “YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY. I SEE, AND I UNDERSTAND. IF YOU’RE NOT READY, DON’T SAY IT NEEDLE. I’M SORRY IF IT FEELS LIKE I’VE NEGLECTED YOU AT HOME, THAT ISN’T MY INTENT. YOU’RE VERY SPECIAL TO ME, AND I HOPE YOU KNOW YOU COME FIRST. IF YOU NEED ME, NEEDLE. I’M HERE.”

“You cannot...you…!” Needle stammers, and Papyrus does his best not to chuckle since that’s probably not what Needle needs right now, 

“IT’S ALRIGHT, NEEDLE.” he goes to pull back from the hug, but finds he can’t. Needle’s grabbed his arms in a sort of attempt at a hug it seems, but it’s endearing to Papyrus nonetheless, and let’s himself relax as Needle sort of awkwardly holds onto him. 

After a few moments, he can feel Needle’s grip on him grow slack which allows Papyrus to fully pull back, and see Needle’s face which is still that multitude of colours. Now he’s wondering if maybe Needle kept him in that hug to hide his own expression which is fine. Papyrus understands that feelings are hard for Needle. Emotions, don’t come as easily to him as they do Papyrus. He’ll wait as long as it takes, but he knows. 

He knows Needle loves him back. 

That’s all he needs right now. Giving him a smile, Papyrus takes Needle’s hand, “WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME COOK DINNER?” he asks, gently. Needle nods almost shyly, and Papyrus’s smile widens, “LET’S GO THEN!” 

Moving farther into the kitchen, he pulls Needle along with him getting ready to stop any sort of fires, or mishap that usually happens when Needle is in the kitchen with him, but he doesn’t care. He gets to do something he loves, with someone he adores with every fiber of his being. 

He seriously can’t wait to see what the future holds for the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come check me out on [Tumblr](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/absurdmageart) for some art, headcanons, or just to say hi! ❤❤


End file.
